All Things Forbidden
by augustblack
Summary: Winner of the Dilf Contest, Best Charlie and Best Overall Story


**All Things Forbidden**

**Winner of the Dilf Contest, Best Charlie & Best Overall!**

**LPOV**  
Here I was, Leah Clearwater, 22 years old , soon to be college graduate, returning home after I swore I never would.  
Little did I know that merely 4 years after I left, I would return to the sleepy little reservation of La Push for my father's funeral. I was a different person than I used to be. More mature, more responsible, not the same old bitter bitch that I was known as.

Being away from home taught me a lot. I have been living on my own for the past few years, and never have I asked for help from anyone. I wanted something I could be proud of at the end of the day, and now I have it. It took a lot of hard work and effort, but as it turns out that only makes you appreciate it that much more.

I just don't know if the sacrifrice was worth it in the end. Yeah, I am now someone with great accomplishments, but I gave up the last few years of my fathers life. Looking back, I am not so sure I would have done things the same.

Back before I left, things were bad, or at least I thought they were. My long time boyfriend turned fiance imprinted on my cousin at my high school graduation party. I didn't really know he imprinted at the time, it just seemed as if he dropped me for a new piece of meat. It wasn't until much later that I found out the eerie truth.

Not that it would have made a difference to know at the moment. Heartache like that just can't be numbed with knowledge.  
After that, I felt my world slowly unravel and slip away, piece by piece of my broken heart, until there was barely anything left.

That was when the inner bitch made her presence known to all and many. It didn't matter what the occasion, or the circumstances surrounding an issue I was outright and deliberately rude to almost everyone. Thinking back, I was disrespectful and ignorant to those who cared the most about me. I just couldn't comprehend now how I allowed myself to unravel the way I did.

I reached my breaking point once I phased for the first time. Not only was I the first woman in our tribe to do so, the rest of the pack wasn't all that happy to have a female werewolf.

I couldn't handle seeing Sam's imprint first hand or the love he felt for her. Not only now did I understand why it was he left, I had to go through all the emotions when we were both phased. I saw his remorse and pity for me and love and adorationfor last thing I wanted from him was pity, and that seemed to be all I got.

I lasted about a week, then on that final day, I was phased and no one must have noticed. I had a front row seat to Sam's description of how the love he felt for me wasn't enough compared to what he felt for Emily. Jake was having Bella issues and Sam swore the comparison was crucial at the time. It wasn't enough for me. I just couldn't take it anymore.

That was the day I went home and packed my belongings. Despite the desperate pleas of my parents, I walked out of their life that day. My father tried to remind me of my commitment to the tribe, to my family, but I wouldn't let the words sink in. I just couldn't, not if I was going to find what I wanted. What I needed.

I reminded him that I was 18 years old and he couldn't control me anymore, and then I was gone. That was the last thing I ever said to my father.

I told myself that once I moved to Seattle and got settled in, I would call home. I finally got brave enough about two months after I first left. Seth refused to talk to me, and I could understand why. I left him there to deal with the aftermath of what I created. I felt immensely guilty after my mom told me he phased for the first time after finding out I left. I had abandoned him and left him for the wolves...literally.

Once I got the call, the one informing me of my father's death, I packed a few items in a small bag and locked up my apartment. The ride wasn't a long one, and I could always come back for more if I needed.

The weather was unusually sunny and I pulled on my helmet and adorned a pair of black shades. Once I was straddling my 2010 KTM Superduke 990r, it roared to life and sped off toward my destination.

I never allowed myself to get distracted while I was on my baby, knows how that would end. Yet somehow I ended up drifting off into years of memories and regret and didn't notice that I was in fact, already in Forks. Only then did I realize the blue and red flashing lights behind me, and the fact that I was going forty miles well over the legal speed limit.

Silently I cursed myself, not for getting a ticket, but for taking longer to get home to my family. I didn't know how anyone would react to my arrival. I didn't announce I was coming home, but surely they would know, right? Well, then again, I don't think anyone expected me to leave in the first place.

Carefully, I pulled over to a little clearing on the side of the road and came to a stop, idling as I waited for him to approach. As he was getting closer, I slowly pulled off my helmet, allowing my long black hair to flow down my back. Now that I wasn't phasing, there was no reason why I would need to keep it short. I hated it short.

I couldn't help but smile at the sight before my eyes. The cop had black silky hair and a mustache to match. His eyes were covered by his shades and as he walked his boots made a slight clicking sound with each step he took. There was something about the way he walked that turned me on. Each stride was full of a sexy confidence that made me melt.

"Do you have any idea how fast you were going ma'am?" His voice was deeper than I expected. It was more masculine and sexy.  
"I'm sorry officer, I don't." I glanced up from under my lashes, truly embarrassed with my admission. Even more embarrassed that the whole situation was turning me on. I never was one for a man in a uniform, but holy hell, was it hot!

"Mmmhmm." I watched as his eyes traveled down my body. "Do you know how long I was behind you?"

Oh...the dirty things that could mean....I watched his lips as they moved and couldn't help the shiver that ran down my spine. I imagined how his lips would feel against my skin and the places he would put them, how his tongue would feel against mine, and all over me.

"No, sir." I felt warm and tingly as my arousal spread through my entire body. I tried to get a grip on myself, to not allow myself to succumb to such a weak temptation. Hell, this man was probably 20 years older than me. He didn't look old, just older, like a more masculine sexy renegade. Oh...hell...what am I going to do?

We just stood there taking each other in. His eyes wandered from my legs back up to my breast, resting there for a few seconds before making the journey back up to my eyes. He stared what felt like deep within my soul and I couldn't turn away. My tongue darted out, licking my lips slowly, causing a small groan, almost too low to hear, emit from his lips.

A passing car snapped us out of our daze. Only then did I realize just how close we were standing to each other. Just a few more inches and we would have been pressed together. He stepped back and looked down at my body, then my bike.

"How about not letting it happen again?" He smiled, flashing his pearly white teeth, before turning and heading back to his cruiser.

His back side was almost as amazing as his front. "Oh yeah, have a nice day ma'am." He turned and winked before retreating inside his car, leaving me completely speechless.

Somehow I managed to jump back on my bike and make it all the way to my family home. The very house that I used to call my own.

I'm not entirely sure just how long I stood out front before deciding to enter. With a deep breath, I turned the brass metal nob and walked inside.

The familiar smells hit me all at once, trudging up old memories from days long ago. My father's cologne, my mother's fabric softener and Seth...whatever and however you would describe that smell. It just smelt like home. A place I didn't realize how much I missed until that very moment. Mom was at the kitchen sink with someone on her opposite side as they simultaneously washed and dried. My mom looked up, seeing me there, she froze and for a split second, I was afraid I made a mistake.

"Oh...Leah.." My mom dropped the towel she was drying dishes with and was across the room, throwing her arms around me instantly. She hugged me as she sobbed, while I got a good look at who was all in the room.

Billy, Jake and Bella Swan were in the far corner, Paul stood at the refrigerator with the door open as he openly gawked at the sight in front of him. And last but not least, Emily. Dear ole sweet Emily stood at the sink with her eyes solely on the murky water below.

Maybe it wasn't assumed I would return home. I couldn't help but wonder where my little brother was. Or even him for that matter.

"How are you holding up Mom? Honestly, don't try to sugarcoat all the bullshit on my part," I whispered, knowing most the people in the room heard it anyway.

She choked back the tears and took a steady breath. "I'm hanging in there, 'bout as good as I can, given the situation. I'm much better now that you are here." She took me in her arms once more before ushering me further into the kitchen and to a seat at the table.

Everyone else, minus Emily, joined us at the table. I listened to everyone as they caught me up on what I had missed in my absence while finishing the turkey sandwich my mother made me.

As it turns out, Jacob finally got the girl, they were engaged to be married the coming summer, and they seemed happier then any couple I ever met. Billy was 'still up to no good' as he put it, and the pack had expanded quite a bit. I couldn't lie, it was nice to be home. To sit here and just talk was so comforting, more than I ever thought it would be. To be surrounded by family, it made me feel a little less alone.

Just as I expected, Seth was out with Sam running patrols. It seems that Sam was helping Seth with my father's death when my mother couldn't. He took it rather hard when my father passed and phased, unable to phase back.

Somewhere amongst all the chatter, I noticed that Emily had disappeared. Paul took it upon himself to announce that Sam and Seth would be arriving soon, as well as Charlie, Bella's father.

Everyone went about their own business, doing the same as before I arrived. Billy and my mom were arranging the funeral as Paul raided the fridge again and Jacob was asking about Seattle, when my heart started to race. Jake gave me a questioning glance and stopped mid-sentence as he heard it too.

As the front door slammed shut I jumped up from out of my seat, unsure of what kind of confrontation was coming. I felt guilty that my return was causing so much turmoil and almost regretted coming back.

Both men that were once my entire life line were frozen in front of me.

"Leelee.." Sam spoke first. His voice was so cold and unlike him. It was the voice he used after he started phasing, the one of the Alpha, not the lover I once had.

"What is she doing here?" Seth spat, his tone causing me to cringe. Never once did I ever hear him use that tone with anyone and now he was using it with me. It broke my heart to know that I had caused this anger in him.

Billy and my mom were now in the room as well and tried to reason with him. Sam was still at his side trying to get him to keep his composure. I could tell he was barely holding on. The wolf was rearing its head and making itself known.

"When you walked out on us you broke his heart, he wasn't the same anymore and now..." His whole body began to tremble, his voice betraying the hurt and anguish he was trying so desperately to conceal. In a flash Jake was at his side, opposite Sam, and Paul was hovering nearby. "It should have been you." The hatred in his voice was now very obvious. Now I regretted coming back.  
"Seth don't talk to your sister like that." Mom scolded, on the verge of another emotional breakdown. I felt awful for doing this to her, putting her through everything I have for the past few years.

"She isn't my sister!" He shouted as he clenched his fists together. "My sister died the day she walked away from us." He finished with a whisper, his shoulders slumping forward a bit.

"Seth! Stop." Sam and his damn alpha command. I never thought he would have to use one on my brother.

Seth took off to what I figured to be his room, leaving everyone else in a stunned but expected silence.

"Granted the circumstances, I am glad you are home, Leah." Sam spoke in the voice that could affect me so easily if I allowed it to. Knowing what I know, now it wouldn't matter. After a simple nod and a grateful exit from the house I was able to let out the breath I seemed to be holding the entire time.

I assumed Seth was angry when he refused to take any of my calls, but I never thought he was that angry. He hated me now, and I didn't think there would be any way to fix the damage that my leaving had caused. My brother hated me, my father had passed, and my mother was stuck in the middle of a broken family. He was right, it should've been me.

I walked around to the back of the house and found the old tree house my father built for us when we were younger. Somehow, it managed to still stand till this day, my father would always joke and say it was because of his 'mad skills'.

The tree house was a vital part of our childhood and even the early teen years. It was the place where Sam and I would always meet when we wanted to be alone. It is funny the things you remember sometimes. I sat down in the little room that provided me with so much salvation at one time. My own little sanctuary. Closing my eyes, I drowned out everything that happened the past few days.

I was no longer a runaway that ruined her family, but the same little girl that once felt like the luckiest person alive. It is hard to tell just how long I was sitting here, because once I opened my eyes again the sun had begun to set.

"Hey, I thought I would find you here." I couldn't help but laugh at Jake as he tried to wiggle his huge frame into the tiny room with me."Well, that went well." He chuckled.

I wasn't sure if he meant back there in the house or him squeezing in here with me. That is one of the things I liked best about Jake; he always knew how to make someone feel at ease. No matter what the situation, you felt comfortable around him. The boy had a gift, but I don't think he realized it just yet.

"Yeah." I whispered.

"Hey, well listen, Bella wants you to come and stay at her house. She...thought it would be easier for you."

I honestly hadn't thought about where I would stay tonight. Though I figured it was still safe to stay at my house, I didn't want to make Seth any angrier than I already had.

"That is very sweet of her, thank you." I answered.

"Sure, sure, no problem. You know Leah, everyone is happy you're back."

"Not everyone." I answered before I even had time to think it over.

"Just give him time, it was very hard on him when you left. Now that you are back, you can work on it. All he needs is time." Again he made me feel better, I only hoped he was right.

After telling my mom where I would be staying, I crawled into the back seat of Jake's rabbit and headed toward Bella's house. She assured me that her father wouldn't mind, and that he rarely even bothered with things too much.

Jacob dropped us off, promising Bella he would return for her later on this evening. Bella later informed that he would crawl into her bedroom window at night when Charlie was fast asleep. I found it rather amusing that he would go through such great lengths. Then again, when Jacob set his mind on something, there wasn't much stopping him from getting it.

As it turned out, Charlie wasn't home so Bella and I made dinner and watched movies the rest of the night. Bella explained to me how her and Jake became a couple and her breakup with the Cullen boy. It was nice and comforting to have someone to talk to for once. Again, I felt at ease back in my old stomping grounds.

Bella's dad called and said he would be late, and not to wait up. Once she was off the phone, she explained to me that her father was the chief of police here in Forks. At the mention of the word police, I couldn't help but think about my incident with the sexy cop from earlier.

After a whole lot of talking, Jake finally showed up. With Charlie being late and all, they figured it would safe if they sneaked out now and returned later before he came home.

Now that I was all alone, it gave me time to think, too much time actually. The exhaustion and frustration hit me all at once and I decided a hot bath was the best way to go.

After soaking in the hot water, I felt immeasurably better. The warm water felt amazing against my sore muscles. I loved my bike, but the inevitable soreness that went along with it, I could do without. It wasn't until I was out of the shower wrapping a towel around me that I realized I left my change of clothes in the bedroom on Bella's bed.

As I flung the bathroom door open, shock and disbelief washed through me as I took in the sight. The sexy cop from earlier now stood in front of me. Much to my luck, the bathroom was directly across from his room and the door was wide open. He looked frozen where he stood with no intention on moving anytime soon.

I watched as his eyes wondered down my body and back up again, drinking me in, and causing me to grow moist between my legs. He didn't have a shirt on but still wore his uniform pants and boots. I couldn't help but notice that his pants were fitting quite a bit tighter now than just a few minutes ago. Every emotion I felt earlier in the day came flooding back.

It was no lie that the sexual tension was becoming unbearable. He already had me turned on, just by the way his eyes ever so slowly raked up and down my body, but now I was ready to pounce on him at any minute. As my bare feet padded across the floor, my only thought was what I was about to do to him. After a few uneven steps, he was within arm's length.

Desire filled his eyes as he closed the distance between us. His lips were on mine and I couldn't help but moan as I felt his tongue graze across my lips. Without hesitation, I allowed him access and savored the sweet taste of him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his hands were on my waist.

"Leah, I can't..."he stuttered, as he pulled his lips away from mine.

"Why not?" I breathed, trying to suck in some air while I continued my assault on his neck, working my way to his ear. "Seems like you want it as much as I do." I whispered, as I reached between us and rubbed his erection through his pants.

"Mmm...ahh." His hands were pulling me closer to him, his fingers digging into my hips.

My lips found his once more, the kiss was urgent and full of passion, both of relaying our need for the other. I pushed him toward the bed and he fell onto his back. After removing my towel I straddled him, taking notion of how his breathing hitched and his eyes hooded with lust. His hands found my breasts as I began to grind into him. Never had I felt so much with a single touch. He ignited a fire deep within me, leaving me wanting to be completely engulfed.

I was quite aware of his erection solidly pressing in all the right places, causing the most delicious friction. I rose from my spot and unzipped his pants, removing them and his boxers. All while keeping eye contact, I lowered myself between his legs until my mouth was level with his throbbing member. I looked up at him through my lashes while plunging my mouth onto him. His moans began to come faster as I took him deeper into my mouth and his hands fisted in my hair.

He ever so softly pulled me up, and with a graceful manner, he flipped us until I was underneath him and he was linging up his thick, throbbing erection to my wet heat. I held onto his shoulders because there wasn't really anything else I could do. His mouth was working wonders on my neck as I tossed my head back and spread my legs wider, allowing him more access. I was incredibly wet and ready for him as I raised my hips to grind against him. I needed some type of serious friction going on, or it felt as if I was going to burst.

He shuddered and found his way up my inner thigh, spreading his pre-cum in a path to my center. I couldn't help all the sounds that were coming from my mouth. He was driving me crazy and all I wanted was more.

"Please...Chief Swan....please I need you now." I moaned, knowing my words were slurred, due to this lust filled haze I was experiencing. I couldn't get a coherent thought in edgewise.

"Oh...Leah..." Here I thought he hadn't recognized me earlier. I guess he had more secrets than one would imagine. I felt the head sliding into my slick heat, stretching me beyond anything I had experienced before. I was only with one other man and that was Sam. While Charlie was about the same length, he had more girth. It hurt slightly, but the pleasure replaced the pain almost instantly.

"Fuck Leah....oh so tight...so wet..." His breathing was rather labored and he was moaning and grunting with each thrust. The burning pit in my stomach began to grow and I knew that I was already close to my undoing. It had been over 4 years since the last time I had sex and this was beyond my greatest imagination.

"Oh...yes...fuck me...Chief Swan...fuck me harder..." And he did just as I requested, thrusting into me so hard that I felt as if I was becoming part of the bed.

"I felt my walls begin to tighten and I knew my climax was building even more and more with each thrust. Two thrusts later, my body began to tremble all over and my muscles tightened around his member. He could tell I was about to cum and picked up the speed a bit, while also slightly altering his position above me, causing him to hit that special spot with each thrust.

"Ahhh....fuck...I'm cumming..." I screamed, as my head thrashed back and forth and my body convulsed as wave after wave shook my whole being. That was all it took for him to reach his climax as he spilled his seed inside me.

After regaining his composure he pulled himself out of me and climb to the top of the bed, flopping himself down and pulling me with him. Nothing was said, we just laid there, my head on his chest and his hand rubbing my back as we just enjoyed being together. I didn't want to think things through; to over analyze every little thing tonight.

Who knew what the future would hold? Would regret and disbelief rise with the sun? Neither of us could answer those questions tonight and neither wanted to. It's not like it would change anything, anyway.

"Leah...baby come here." He pulled me in closer and began to leave tender kisses across my forehead and down my neck. I couldn't help but smile as I realized that my night was far from over.

Please review and let me know what you think. If there is no interested then the next couple of chapters waiting to be posted will be trashed. Thank you for reading and for anyone that voted! Ashley


End file.
